Harry Potter & the gem of destruction
by Inu-YashaWriter
Summary: My first Harry Potter fic ever. I added some new charcters such as hermione's lil sis and harrys american cousin.


Harry Potter  
  
& the gem of Destruction  
  
A Harry Potter Fan fiction written by: Stephanie A. Hyson  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and all of its characters. They all belong to the talented writer J.K Rowling and Warner bros. I might make up a few of my own characters. So please DON'T sue me.  
  
Contents  
  
Chapter One- Hermione's invitation  
  
Chapter two- Letters from Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Three- Introductions  
  
Chapter four-Sister?  
  
Chapter five- Diagon alley  
  
Chapter six- Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
Hermione's Invitation  
  
Harry yawned rather loudly as he dipped his quill in his inkbottle. He was finishing up some holiday work. A book report on Faeries. Lets see.he thought. Faerie hunting was rather foolish because you can only see them when you don't want to harm them. Plus muggles, which are usually the ones searching, cannot see them because they don't have magical powers. Harry was determined to write more but was falling asleep. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was two o' clock in the AM. He reluctantly closed his Magical Creatures 101 grade: five by, Maggie Moonchime and switched off his desk lamp. He took off his glasses and lied down on his bed. Next to his bed on his stand were three pictures. The first, of his friend Hermione who now was sleeping peacefully with her head resting on her hand. Another of his other friends Ron and Ginny Weasly. They were having a wizard chess match. When they noticed Harry looking at them they waved then returned to their game. The third had a picture of his godfather Sirius. He, also like Hermione was sleeping. Harry smiled and fell into a deep sleep. When Harry awoke he guessed that it was around midday. He got up and stretched. He then walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. Then went down stairs to the kitchen. Dudley was in the Kitchen watching Saturday afternoon cartoons while pigging out on a bowl of popcorn and chugging down a bottle of Coke. "Morning Disposal." Harry said under his breath. "Huh?" Dudley said tearing his eyes from the telly. "I said good morning Dudley." Harry said putting on a fake cheery tone. "Oh." Dudley glued his eyes back to the telly. Harry made a face to Dudley's back and opened the cupboard to get some cereal. He then got a bowl and spoon and opened the icebox to get some milk. Harry sat down at the table and poured the milk and cereal. He began to eat slowly. All of a sudden a great brown owl flew through the Kitchen window and dropped a letter Next to Harry's elbow. Dudley stared at the owl with a mixture of awe and fear. The owl pooped on Dudley's head and flew back out the window. Dudley ran out of the Kitchen yelling 'Mother!'. Harry was laughing wildly. He opened his letter. It was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, Hi, It's me Hermione. I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the last week of vacation with Ron and me at my holiday home in France. There is plenty of room. Ginny is coming as well. If you can, write back to me and I'll come and get you on the Twenty-second of August. If not, then I'll meet you on the Hogwarts Express. Your Dear Friend, Hermione Harry went into the living room. His uncle Vernon was sitting on the couch reading the paper. "Uncle Vernon?" Harry said. His response was a grunt. "I got an invitation from my friend Hermione to stay at her house during the last week of break and I was wondering if I." "Could go?" Vernon cut him off. "Well yeah." Harry said hopefully. "Hmm.when would you be picked up?" "The twenty-second of august." "Fine.the less time she has to spend with you." "Who?" "Petunia's brother's daughter will be attending Agatha's Academy for Girls." Great.Harry thought just what I need ANOTHER Dudley. "So I can go then?" Harry asked. "Yeah.you can go." Harry grinned from ear to ear. He ran up the stairs to his room and shut the door. Hedwig was sitting on the windowsill waiting for him. "Hullo Hedwig," Harry said cheerfully "Would you mind taking a letter to Hermione?" Hedwig hooted. "Great. I just have to write it." Harry took out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
Dear Hermione, Vernon says I can stay! He gave in so easily. The only reason I can come is that my aunt's brother's daughter is going to live here to go to Agatha's Academy for Girls. How lucky am I? Except for the fact that I might end up with a girl version of Dudley. Oh well.I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Oh yeah I LOVE your owl. Gave Dudley a little gift as well! Take care, Harry  
  
Harry got a piece of string from his desk and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "You do remember the way right?" Harry asked. Hedwig hooted softly then flew out of the window. Harry watched her until she was out of sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two Letters from hogwarts  
  
It was two weeks until Harry would be going to Hermione's and the day Petunia's brother's daughter would be coming to stay. "Come down stairs boy!" Vernon shouted. Harry walked down stairs into the living room. "Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked. "Did you clean the guest Room?" Vernon asked. "Yes I did." "For Heavens sake boy.Comb you hair." Petunia said in a rather snobbish tone. Harry didn't see what the point of that would be. No matter what he did to it his hair would always be untidy. Harry nodded his head. "Well I'm off to the air port. Emma's plane will be arriving soon." Vernon said as he grabbed his coat. Vernon grabbed his keys and got in his car. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go fix your hair." Petunia said. Harry scowled and went back to his room. It was about four o' clock when Vernon arrived back with Emma (they left at noon). As soon as Emma got hugs and kisses from Petunia, Vernon hollered for Harry to collect Emma's bags. "Coming Uncle Vernon!" Harry shouted. Harry walked down the stairs to get her bags but before he set one foot out of the door Emma confronted him. "Hullo! I'm Emma. Nice to meet you." Emma said as she extended her hand for Harry to shake. Emma had shiny black hair and blue eyes. She looked like she was part Asian. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry said as he took her hand. Emma's eyes widened. "Harry P-potter?!" she exclaimed. Petunia and Vernon were very surprised by this. Harry was used to getting this reaction from people but only in the magic world. "Yeah.Why?" Harry asked. Emma looked star struck. "N-nothing. I knew I had a cousin Harry but not Harry POTTER. Not that it matters.." Emma quickly added as she caught sight of the Dursley's confused looks. Harry, still confused, went to get her bags. Harry put Emma's bags in her room. She was sitting on her bed writing on a piece of parchment with an enormous peacock feather quill. She was very surprised when Harry came in. She almost spilled her ink. Emma quickly hid her items. "Y-yes?" Emma asked. "Where would you like me to put your bags?" Harry asked politely. "Oh! Yeah.um.next to the dresser is fine." Emma said. Harry put her bags by the white dresser. "Is there any thing else you would like?" Harry asked. "You know Harry.you're not my butler." Emma said. Harry blushed slightly with embarrassment. Harry went back up to his room. The next day Harry was the first to wake up. He got dressed quickly and ran down to the Kitchen. He started to cook breakfast for every one. He had to start earlier because he had to set an extra place. Emma was the second to wake. "Morning Harry.." Emma said sleepily. "Morning Emma." Harry said as he flipped the pancakes. Emma took a seat at the table. "Harry there's some thing I need.." Emma was cut off by Dudley entering the kitchen yawning very loudly. "What's cookin'?" Dudley asked. Harry didn't answer. A while later Vernon and Petunia joined them in the Kitchen. When they ate Breakfast Emma noticed Harry had the least amount of food. At teatime they were all in the living room watching the telly. Harry was sitting on the floor while uncle Vernon and Petunia shared the love seat and Emma and Dudley shared the couch. All of a sudden there was a loud hooting and a Large Barn Own soared through the window. It had two letters in its beak and dropped one in Harry's lap and the other in Emma's. Everyone stared at Emma. Vernon and Petunia looked at her with a mixture of anger, confusion, and fear. "Uh.Emma Let's open these in your room. Shall we?" Harry suggested. Before Vernon could say anything Harry and Emma were in Emma's room. "You're a witch!?" Harry exclaimed as soon as they were locked in. "Yeah.. My parent's didn't tell Vernon and Petunia because they know how much they Hate Magic." Emma said. "Are your parents." "No.only me. I'm the first to ever have magic on my mother's side for a hundred years. Lets open our letters." Harry opened his letter. Two pieces of parchment fell out.  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter, As you know your sixth year at Hogwarts will begin on September the First. On the back of this parchment is the list of school supplies that you will need for this term. Enclosed with this letter is a note to your parents reminding them that after this term you will be able to do Magic at home. Hope to see you this year. Professor McGonagall Deputy Head Mistress Harry scanned the letter to the Dursley's and a huge grin spread across his face. Emma opened her letter as well. Two pieces of parchment fell out as well.  
  
  
  
Dear Miss. E. Johnson, Welcome to Hogwarts! I have been informed that you'll be attending Hogwarts for your last two years of Wizarding Classes. Enclosed with this letter is a note to your Parents about Hogwarts and how you will be able to do magic at home now that you are starting your sixth year of Wizarding School. Good luck this year at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall Deputy Head Mistress  
  
Emma looked up from her letter. "How do I get to Hogwarts?" Emma asked. "Platform 9 ¾ of course. Oh! I won't be here! I'm going to Paris during the last week of Summer Break. I'm sure you could come though. I'll have to write a letter to Hermione...." "Who's Hermione? Your girlfriend or something?" Emma asked. Harry turned a very bright red. "N-no she's not my girl friend...not yet at least...." A vary large and evil grin spread across Emma's face. "Oh! Not yet eh?" she said teasingly. Harry was even redder than before. "Shut up!" Harry said. He tackled Emma and started tickling her. They spent most of the night having a tickle fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three Introductions  
  
Today was the day that Hermione would be picking up Harry and Emma. She was to arrive at about noon. Petunia and Vernon were still very mad at Marvin (Emma's dad) for not telling them about Emma's abilities. Harry and Emma were busy packing their clothes in their rooms. Dudley was extra scared to walk around the house (not that he did any way) now that there were two people who knew hexes and other spells in the house. Harry was done packing his trunk before Emma was. He decided to go down stairs to get his wand. Even though he was able to have all his other things with him the Dursley's wouldn't let him have his wand. "Uncle Vernon?" Harry said. Vernon didn't look up from his paper. "Umm, Hermione is going to be here any moment and I was wondering if I could have my wand." Vernon didn't answer. He just put his newspaper down and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He took a small silver one from his chain and threw it at the floor by Harry's feet. Harry picked it up and went back into the hall. As he walked pass Emma's room he heard her grunt in frustration. "What's the matter Emma?" Harry asked. "I cant find my wand...oh well...." Emma held her hand out palm up. "Accio wand" Emma's wand flew out from a pile of clothes on her bed and landed in her hand. "I didn't know you could do mental magic!" Harry exclaimed. Emma just stared at the wand. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell any one. Legally we're not supposed to do mental magic until we've completed our sixth year." Emma said, now carefully placing her wand in a special wooden case that had silver handwriting on it. It read:  
  
Wanda's Wands since the 1800's Ebony wood with gold trim, single drop of unicorn blood Very swishy good for charms  
  
Harry's eyes stayed on two words. Unicorn blood. Can you use unicorn blood in a wand? And if so, who would even make one? Harry thought. At about half past noon there was a knock at Harry's door. Harry jumped up from the couch and answered the door. It was Hermione. She was dressed in sparkling blue jeans with a white belly shirt. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. Emma emerged from her room. "Hi," Hermione said addressing Emma "you must be Emma. I'm Hermione Granger. Looks like you didn't get stuck with another Dudley Harry." Hermione said. Harry blushed slightly. "Nice to meet you. Harry's told me ever so much about you." Emma said. Harry turned even redder. "He has?" Hermione said. "Hey, Hermione where do you want us to put our trunks and stuff?" Harry questioned before Emma could answer. After about ten minuets they were all packed and ready. Hermione's parents rented a van. Hermione Harry and Emma sat in the back seats of the car. Harry was in the middle. "Emma? What's the matter?" Harry asked. Emma was looking rather pale. "I never did get along well with cars...." Emma said. Harry and Hermione moved a little farther away from her. It was about nine o' clock in the PM when they reached Hermione's apartment. Hermione's head rested on his shoulder as she slept. Harry gently nudged her awake. "Huh? Were here already?" Hermione questioned. Harry gently woke Emma up as well. When they got out of the car they all stretched. Harry helped Mr. Granger carry the luggage up to the apartment. When they got up to the apartment Harry was very impressed. It had a wooden floor with a great marble fireplace. There was a round white shag rug in the middle of the living room with a white couch, chair, and love seat. There also was a very large wooden bookshelf in the back of the room and a great chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Harry dragged Emma's trunk to where Mr. Granger told him. He heard some whispering and giggling. Harry froze. Emma better not be telling her.... Harry thought. The door swung open and Hermione and Emma were standing there. "Where do you want me to put your trunk Emma?" Harry asked politely. "By my dresser is fine." Hermione answered for Emma. Hermione's room had white walls with pink curtains and a pink rug. She also had a white dresser / vanity that had a pink trim. She had a canopy queen sized bed that had pink comforters with a white faux fur trim. There were pink lace curtain like cloths hanging from the canopy. Hermione also had a flat screen TV hanging on her wall. Harry put the trunk next to the dresser. When Harry stood up he noticed some thing he didn't before. On her dresser there was a picture of him. Harry was very surprised. No she can't like me...she's probably got one of Ron here somewhere.... Harry thought. He looked around but didn't find any other pictures. Harry gave up and went to ask where to put his trunk. "Here I'll show you...." Hermione said. Hermione got up and went down the hall opposit of Hermione's room. Hermione opened a door and Emma and Harry carried the trunk into the room. 


End file.
